The Girl With A Broken Smile
by Joker's Lover
Summary: No one knows what this girl has been through. . . well no one that regular people would consider a hero that is for sure. Friends with villains and their offspring and rejected by her father. The girl is "forced" to live with the Batman crew. Will her father come around?Will she ever be "normal"? Will the secrets she is trying to keep come out? Can she be a Bat? Find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the art for the cover of this story but it is the property of the artist.**

 **The Girl Behind the Broken Smile**

The night was pressing heavily and the street were oddly silent. A young woman . . . or what appeared to be a young woman sit with her back against the alleyway's brick wall. A sigh escaped her throat as she thought back on her life, on how if she was anyone else she would be dead by now. She smiled a small cynical smile. Her life was shit and she knew it, but she met some interesting people because of it. A low chuckle tickled her throat as leaned her head back against the wall. The facts of her life:

1\. Her mother never loved her.

2\. Her brother wasn't really her brother.

3\. She was sorta psychological experiment.

4\. She is technically dead. . . Well according to the authorities anyway

5\. Her dad has become a fucking crazy clown criminal, also known as the Joker.

No normal person would be handling this all so well, not to mention all the stuff left out the 'Fuck My Life List', she wanted to curl up somewhere and cry, scream, hurt but that is seen as weakness and something you don't show on the streets of Gotham. She let out a long breathy sigh as she stood from her resting place. "It's about time dad and I have a talk," she states to herself as she stares blankly in front of her. One thought came to her in that moment, 'This isn't going to go well.' She walked with dread building in her chest, she knew that day was the day when she would have to confront her father . . . when she had to confront the Joker. Her father had always had this dark side to him, she called that side Mister J because while he was a part of her father she didn't think of him as her father, thus the name. Jack Napier that was the name of her father. She smiles as a faded worn memory came into her mind, it was of the three of them at the park. Three of them meaning her brother, Hydan, herself, and her father. A melancholic sigh escaped from her lips. 'Hydan,' she thought pain running rampant through the expression on her face, 'he may not have been my brother but he cared' she thought as a tear tried desperately to escape from the trap of her long eyelashes. She wiped her eyes furiously. Weakness isn't something she showed often and it pissed her off that she nearly broke her promise to herself, the promise to never be weak again. She looked up at the door of the warehouse she seemed to have suddenly appeared at. She scowled at herself for being so distracted by her thoughts. She opened the door dramatically smiling like a mad woman, then again maybe she was. Mad that is. "SO, MISTER JAYYYYYYYH, WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!" she yelled in an overly happy tone. "What is it you want, Dollface?" The Joker practically growling at me. "Oh, you are gonna love this convo Mister J, it needs to be a private one." She giggled false happiness. "Ah okay?" The questioning tone in the Joker's voice was thick. They strolled into one the rooms of the warehouse, a weary smile placed itself on her lips as the Joker shut and locked the door behind him. He looked up into her face seeing something was really bothering his young prodigy. "Rogue," he sighed, "What's wrong?" Rogue's smile became easier, she let out the sigh that had building in her throat, "You're not gonna believe me." Joker's face twisted its self into a frown before finally speaking, "Isn't that supposed to be my decision?" Smirking as the question left his lips. "I suppose so," was Rogue's only response. A long pregnant silence occurred shortly after. "Rogue!" Joker growled in warning. The breath that escape Rogue's throat she feared would her last, as she prepared herself to let the cat of the bag, "I know that you had a daughter before you became the Joker," Rogue kept her eyes directed at him watching as he tensed up. "I know the authorities think she burned to death in a fire," Rogue heard a sharp almost piercing intake of breath take by the Joker, by her dad. "I know you took her the park and tucked her in at. . ." "Shut the hell up." She was cut off by a heavily breathing Joker. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He screamed at the unblinking Rogue, he stalked closer to her until he was up in her face. He growled threateningly at her, "Well! Answer me bitch!" Rogue refused the wince that threatened to grace her face and responded calmly with a dead eyed stare, "I am your daughter. I didn't die in that fire and have been learning to fight since your accident, that apparently made you forget mom, and Hydan, and I." A sharp slap stung her face as the Joker let his feelings be known. "You're a lying bitch" venom dripping in his voice. Rogue refuse to let the pain that her heart was experiencing show on her face, her dead eyes turn to look at her dad as she turns her head back in his direction, a smile graced her face as she numbed herself to everything. She spoke to him as if he was a child, "Now, now just because you can't accept the truth, doesn't make it any less true." Rogue turned on her heels, just as Batman crashed through the one window in the room. 'Could he have any worse timing?' Rogue mused to herself as her signature smirk made its way to her face. Her father at that moment chooses to scream, "You're not my daughter! You, fucking crazy bitch." "Can we do this later? We have a certain flying rodent to deal with." Rogue stated turning face the Batman. "No, you do," Joker screamed maniacally throwing grenades he got from his jacket as he ran from the room. Rogue's eyes widened just realizing her father basically just tried to kill her. She froze to her spot in terror and pain, 'How could he?' She thought bitterly, 'How fucking could he?' She was so in shock that she didn't even feel when the Batman pulled her along with him to safety. The grenades exploding is what snapped her out of her shocked stupor. Her instance taking over as she plants a solid kick to the Bat's abdominal region of his body. She growled low at him as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is this how you thank people that save your life?" He asked amused. "I didn't ask you too." Rogue snarled at him like an animal. He laughed at her letting his amusement be shone. "What the hell Batman? Did you finally get that stick out of your ass? Or are you high? Either way it is an improvement." Rogue practically giggled out. She watched as his face went from amuses to stoic. "You're coming with me," he states in gravel like voice. "Oh no to the fuck I am not," amusement dancing in her eyes. She backflips off the building they are currently standing on.


	2. Chapter 2

(A few hours later) Rogue's P.O.V

Bruises littered my arms as sit in the police station, picking at the scab that started to form from cutting myself on Bat douche's suit. Gordan, Jordan . . . whatever his name is says that the Batman has suggested that I not be sent to Arkham or Prison and has informed him that an orphanage was out of the question. So, he, Gordan, is basically going through his contacts to see if anyone would take in a mentally deranged girl, who worked for the Joker, 'thinks' the Joker is her father, and that the Batman thinks can be saved. I would have left by now, but I am curious if he will actually find someone. A smirk made its way to the sixteen-year-old's face.

(An hour later) Still Rogue's P.O.V

To my absolute shock Gordan actually found someone. So now I am waiting for my "new daddy" to pick me up from the police station. Oh, goodie it is probably some pervert that like fucking sixteen-year-old girls. I give it two minutes in this guy's care before I bolt. It was then I hear some of the female police fawning over someone and I can't help but to roll my eyes. 'Who has these idiots acting like hormonal sex crazed teenage girls?' I thought while eyeing the scene. 'Whoever it is they must have an ego the size of the moon with the way these females are acting. I never really understood why girls act that way around attractive guys, personally I believe looks are not nearly as important as how as they treat you. Dad taught me that.' I thought sadly, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I shook my head trying to shake the feelings building in me. "I won't cry for him," I whispered softly to myself, "He tried to kill me. He didn't want to listen to the truth." At this point I am completely oblivious that the chatter from the female officers have stopped and that Gordan is standing in front of me with a man. Gordan clears his throat making his presence known. "Well Mr. Gordan I see you have found a sucker to take me in." I said almost giggle at the look on his face. "It's Commissioner Gordon. We have been over this Miss." He said stressing the words like he was scolding a child but I simply gave him a blank look. "Soooooo," I drawled out the word because let's face it, it annoys the shit out of people, "Is he my new daddy or is he just a loner." I asked watch as Jim Gordon's faced twitched for a second before going stoic. I glanced at the man stand beside him. He was any were from 5' 11" to 6' 2" in height, he had dark hair, and blue eye, overall, I must say he was fairly handsome I knew he was though and that threw off his appeal. See the man standing in front of is none other than Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne is none other than the Batman. So, living under the same roof as the insane man that dresses like a rodent and beats up people is so not appealing, exceptionally when he knows who your father is and does not believe that he is your father. Good news though since one the authorities that announced my death to the public got rid all my records, digital and written, and since that certain incident with an organization I was forced to join I no longer have finger prints and to top that off I haven't given anyone my name so bonus even if I have to live with him I don't have to go to school cause they can't get any of the information required to make me do so. I am giggling at this point with a smile on my face, "So Mr. Wayne all your birdies are leaving the nest so you wanted to take in one more damaged kid." I stated with the most unpretentious smile upon my face. He gave me a stern look, like I had insulted him or something but hey it's the truth he takes in damaged kids.


	3. Chapter 3

(Time Skip)

"Soooooo, Mr. Wayne, I am going to meet any of your little birdies or am I just going to be locked in a room and monitored 24/7 because I can personally tell that is gonna get boring very fast." I stated in a rather bored tone of voice. "Did the Joker do that to you?" He asked mildly curious as he glanced in his review mirror at my, one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows raised high. I sighed and thought to myself, 'For someone who claims to be the arch enemy of the Joker he sure doesn't know anything about him. "No, for one you should know he doesn't like to just watch his toys, he likes to play with them. Two wipe that look off your face he is not a pervert." I said glaring as the man tried to wipe the look of degust off his face, "Three I am his daughter rather or not you or him believe it, it does not erase the facts." I shot him pointed look that told him it would be best if we just stayed quiet the rest of the trip to his house but somehow, I knew that wasn't going to happen. "So, what should I call you? I can't just go around calling girl you know; what kind of father would I be if I did that?" He said with a friendly smile across his face. I knew he was fishing for information, trying to make some kind of connection but I'll be damned if I ever let that happen. Smiling, I answer with every bit of perkiness that I could muster, "You can call me R-2-D-2 for all I care, Sir." He pulled to a stop and at first I thought I had broken the Batman and he was finally going to break he rule about not killing people until I notice we were in front of his mansion. Dammit. "So, Mr. Wayne, does anyone know I am going be staying here or do I need to find a bow and go up in there like, "Hey I am Sally-Smiles-A-Lot and I am the present that you are going to eventually want to kill."" I said all while keeping a straight face and monotone voice. As I glazed at him through his mirror I am pretty sure I saw his lip tug into a very brief smile, that made a smirk appear on my face. He then turned in his seat so he was facing me, his face stern and serious and he began to speak, "Look we have to call you something before we get in there. My children are mostly very polite but my son Damian is a bit rough around the edges." He said with a sigh. "We both know that is code for he is a complete dick face with his head up his ass," I said with a smile, "If I have to be called something Lily will do just fine especially since the lily is often used in England at funerals." Grinning as I finished my explanation of my chosen name for duration of my stay at Hotel Wayne. He was frowning on, no doubt mad that I just hinted that I might beat the shit out any of his children to the point of near death, he sighed "Let's not tell them the reason behind the name. Damian will try to test it." He said with a deep tiredness in his voice. "Shall we go," I asked him, looking at the huge doors in front us. "Yes," he said getting out of the car and opening mine up for me. I had this huge urge to run, I mean I knew I could live on the streets. Hell, I have done it! But with his tired sigh running through my mind I couldn't but to feel bad for thinking of causing him more stress. As we walk through the doors the first thing I notice is all his kids are waiting and what appears to be the butler is also there. One suspiciously reminds me of a woman I once knew and the others are just blanks. "Soooooooo, are we just playing the stare blankly at the new girl game or what?" I said using a chipper tone of voice I didn't even know I had. "Father, do really need another useless person around here," the boy I had my suspicions about chimed in. "Well, this pleasant little ass must be Damian." I said sickeningly sweet. The glare he sent me was about as menacing as a kitten so I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, this seem to really set him off because he came at me which I simply sidestep and then lovingly pull him into a sleeper hold. "Now, now birdie I don't like playing with broken toys and I am sure you don't either. So, when I let you go you are going to walk over there and stay over there until introductions are finished and when they are done if you want me to smash your face in then I will be glad to. Okay?" I exclaimed putting as much happiness as I could into my voice. I felt him nod lightly which I must say is a feat because at this point he was looking a bit blue. I released him and backed away keeping my smile firmly planted on my face. Bruce cleared his throat and gave Damian a pointed look as he made his way to the other side of the room, "This is Lily, there will be no face smashing." He then turned his pointed look on me. "Ah Damn, just take all the fun why don't cha?" I flat out pouted. I wanted to fight this Damian because one if he was related to that vile woman it would show in his fighting style and two if he is related to that bitch killing him would give me the great pleasure of hurting her. Bruce pined me with another pointed look and I raised my hands in a sign of peace, "If he doesn't come at me, I won't come at him but the chances are that he will and when he does I can and will smash his face. Plus, it might actually help him in the looks department," I said smiling shrugging my shoulders at hearing the girl and a boy laugh at my comment. The older of the boys smiled at me and it was the kind that would melt most girls' hearts but not mine. He sighed, "Damian's personality is a bit hard to get use to but you tend to warm up to him." I could see the younger boy trying not to scoff at the older boy's comment. "Soooooo you are the way to cheerful and optimistic one of the bunch, aren't you?" I questioned teasingly. "Well most people call me Dick but you can call me Richard." He sated throwing a wink my way. I looked at Mr. Wayne right then and word vomit came out my mouth, "Seriously Mr. Wayne you should put shock collars on your boys because they obviously don't know how to behave. One tries to get at me and the other hits on me. Please tell me they didn't get that mess from you because if so I am walking out this house and right back to jail." Everyone was in a shocked silence or at least that's what I would call it until the girl busted out laughing, holding her sides as though if she let go of them she'd fall apart. It seemed like hours but, in reality, it was probably only a few minutes for the girl's laughter quiet down. "I like you. I can just tell you are going to be a lot of fun," she practically exclaimed. "More like a lot of trouble." Damian hissed angrily. "I'm Stephanie Brown, nice to meet," the girl (Stephanie) went on ignoring Damian. "The older boy that winked at you is like he said Richard, the boy right here" she said wrapping her arms around the one that has yet to say anything, "Is Timothy Jackson Drake." "Call me Tim," he said rather bluntly. "Tim it is then." I said smiling light at him, something was definitely not okay with him. I then turned to the butler and asked politest voice I have, "And who might you be Sir?" adding a light smile at the end. Just as he is about to answer Damian cuts him off, "He is the butler. Can you not see that?" glaring at me rather hotly. I ignored him and turned my gaze back to the older man that seems to be everyone's caretaker. "I am Alfred Pennyworth, Miss. And while you are here I would appreciate it if you don't use foul language." The old butler finished with a smile. I sighed and spoke, "I won't promise that I won't cuss because I probably will but I will promise to try not to cuss around you."


	4. Chapter 4

(Night Time)

So, it is nighttime now and I am fairly certain that Alfred tried to drug me. The milk he gave me because and I quote, "It must be hard being in a new place. Here Miss drink this milk it should help you sleep." I like milk but at night after I just brushed my teeth, not so much but I guess there is no point in bitching about something that is already done. Now why do I think the milk is drugged? Well it is simple I like milk and when something is wrong with it, I know. My guess it had crushed sleeping pills in it. The jokes on them really. Things like that simply make me hyper. So, I lie in the bed and try to be as still as possible but my eyes are wide open which means I am screwed if anyone thinks to check on me. I wonder what all this caution is for away I have all but told Bruce that I know he is Batman. Does he think I was simple joking around with him when I mentioned all birdie stuff? I suppose that is entirely possible, but come on he is supposed to be world's greatest detective.

(Outside the Door)

Alfred sighed rather loudly, he hated to drug the poor girl but it had to be done. She seemed mentally stable but she believed that the Joker of all people was her father. She had to be kept in the dark, if she finds out the true identities of the people that live in this house, they could all be in great danger. "Alfred, what are you doing?" came Tim's voice. "Isn't it obvious Drake, Pennyworth is watching the girl's room so she doesn't go off wondering the halls while we are gone." Damian's voice bleeding with hate.

(Inside the Room)

I could not help the loud laugh that came from my lips or the words that passed them, "For the love of Goddess this is what my drugging was about. Jesus on a motorcycle, do I just have to flat out have to say that I know The Amazing Fly Rodent of the Night is Bruce Wayne and the Little Bridies are the poor souls that he takes in." I sit in the bed waiting for them to break the door off the hinges and for a minute I don't think it will happen until Damian busted through the door. I look at him with a straight face and said, "You know could have used the door handle?" He jumps at me but I twist myself under the cover so he misses and I then precede to roll over on top of him and pin him. "Is he always like this?" I questioned smiling at the other two with my dirty blonde hair going all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim Drake's P.O.V.

"Is he always like this?" came the girl's voice and laughter bubbled up in my chest and I could not help the laugh that released itself from my lips. I could see the smile forming on her lips.

Rogue's P.O.V.

'Okay so one of the Bridies has a sense of humor,' I thought as a smile made itself onto my lips. "Okay to answer some questions I am sure you have," I started with Damian struggled underneath me, "Sleeping pills make me hyper. So Alfred that answers why I am still wide awake. Two, I have known about Bruce being the Bat for quite some time now. Though I do not see what that matters. I mean he hides his identity better than Superman. I mean seriously a suit and glasses and people are like, "Who the flying flip is that. I do not get it."" Damian stops struggling underneath me and the other two are gapping like fish out of water. "What? I did I say something?" I asked innocently. "What else do you know?" Damian growled his question at me. I shrugged at the young male underneath me and said, "You are going to have to be more specific. I know a lot of things. If I can answer them I will." He bucked his hips trying to get me off of him and my smile turned into a coy smirk, "Now if you wanted a roll in my sheets Dami, you just had to ask." The boy beneath me turned bright red and practically screamed like a banshee. "Damn boy you have some serious lung power; I can think of . . ." A gloved hand covered mouth and I was pulled off of a scarlet Damian. I couldn't help but to silently giggle and by the glares Damian was sending me he knew what I was doing. "What is going on in here?" came the very confused voice of Richard as he came into my room full costumed. Everyone froze so it made it pretty easy to get away from Drake. "Well, they just found out that I know pretty much all about their costume activities and the identities of a good number of Sups. So, they are standing there trying to get a grasp on that. Oh and it might also be because I got the little Bird to blush. He'll deny it of course but I ensure that it did happen. He got angry because I caught him off guard. Alfred drugged me. Why Alfred, why?" when I finally got through with my rant I breathed deeply to regain my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

(So just so you know, I am not dead. Though if I lived off of comments I would be. This chapter is a bit different so tell me if you like it.)

Rouge's .

By the way they are looking at me I can tell that they think I am crazy but what the fuck did they think was going to happen when you drug someone. Did you think they were going to act normal? No and if you did you fucking stupid. I decide to look around the room while they are gapping like fish. It was bigger than most kids room and a door leading to the bathroom, or at least that was what I was guessing. The colors were neutral expect for the dark Cherrywood that were the door bathroom and closet, the bay window seat, and dresser. The walls were cover in, I am guessing a beige color and everything else was a variation of that color. It was really boring. I wonder it blood splatters would make it homier. At that moment, I hear a cough and it snaps me at out of my thoughts and I see Bruce wearing his Bat gear. I raise an eyebrow, "Yes, Brucy. How can I help you?" I asked layering on the sweetness because one I was piss because I was hyper and I wouldn't be sleeping, two my fucking door was broken. I mean seriously who fucking does that. I could feel the other's awkwardly around me. Stephanie being the only that hadn't shown up yet pops her head into my room, looks around and says, "Well, this is awkward." I can't help it, I laugh so hard I need up or the ground. Seriously it couldn't be helped it was hilarious. She just innocently pops in and says what the whole room's thinking. Oh yes, I am going to love this girl. "Um Lils, you okay." She asks and I nearly die because it sends me into another fit of laughter. Damn Alfred and his fucking pills. Calming down some, enough to speak at least, "Yeah, Steph everything is good. Alfred drugged me with sleeping pills so now I am hyper. I apparently didn't throw enough hints at Brucy to let him know that I know he is DA BATMAN and Dami wants to roll in my sheets. It's all good." I said obviously exclaiming the Batman part. But apparently only hearing about Damian wanting to roll in my sheets, Stephanie exclaims, "DAMIAN WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Man is it is going to be a long night.

ELSE WHERE

Joker's P.O.V

This new warehouse was far perfect, but it would do for now. That damn Bat just had to show up and ruining my perfectly good home. _**"So are we just going to ignore the fact that you killed our daughter." Came Jack's pissed of voice.**_ 'I didn't kill our daughter. That bitch is just crazy.' The Joker growled back mentally. _**"Oh, is that so. Then why kill her, why not use her. Well even more than you already were." Jack mocked.**_ 'She was putting a bad name to our daughter. Our daughter would never act like her. She nothing but a whore.' The Joker growled. _**"She would never, huh? Is that why you showed yourself to her and not your wife and your son." Jack growled menacingly.**_ 'That was your wife and your son, not mine! Rouge, Rouge, she was ours.' The Joker growled back. _**"You can't see it can you. Our daughter Rouge and the Rouge you threw bombs at are the same girl." Jack chided him.**_ 'It can't be. You idiot, she died. Remember.' The Joker shook his head trying, as is trying to clear it of Jack's words. _**"She has the same blonde hair, the same button nose, the same soft round face and the same green eyes. The one's that look like the sea when she cries, the same ones her mother had." Jack snarled at the Joker.**_ _It hit the Joker then that Jack was right and that he had killed his daughter unless, the Bat got her out in time and even then, he knew that the Bat couldn't save everyone. He stopped working on his plans and put his hands to his face to cover his eyes. This was Gotham, if you showed weakness it chewed you up and spit you out, but he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes or the traitorous sounds of quiet sobs escaping his lips._ 'His daughter,' he thought achingly, 'he killed his daughter.' _**"That's right. You bastard, cry and hurt you deserve this pain. You wouldn't listen and we have lost her again. Even if she is alive she will never trust us again. We have lost her and it is all your fault." Jack howled at the man sharing his body. "Hurt, you bastard. Feel the pain she did when you broke her heart."**_

 _ **(Joker's Lover: So, this is the end of the chapter so comment.**_

 _ **Jason: I thought you said I would be in this one.**_

 _ **Joker's Lover: Shuuuush child you can't rush these things.**_

 _ **Jason: You forgot didn't you.**_

 _ **Joker's Lover: No, I haven't had coffee yet. (cheekily)**_

 _ **Jason: I am going to kill you.**_

 _ **Damian: Not before me. You said I would stop being lame. I am not even mentioned in this one.**_

 _ **JL: Yes, you are. Technically. Stephanie and Rouge are . . . technically Rouge is teasing you and Stephanie is well . . .**_

 _ **Dick: W-w -w -w -w-well that's all folks!**_

 _ **JL: Really! (sighs) Comment and follow so I know you are there. Love you guys and good night.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue's P.O.V

I happy to say that I am currently bond to a chair in Batman's lair. Why, you ask, does that make me happy; I broke free of the restraints almost as soon as they were put on me and yet no one has yet to notice. I wonder how long it will take for someone to notice. Damian yells, "I told you she would be trouble but would you listen to me no. She knows where we live!" Bruce was about to say something when I cough drawing attention to myself. Six pairs of eyes landed on me. "What?" I asked innocently. They give me a 'You've got to be kidding me' kind of look, while Bruce raises one slender eyebrow to look at me questionably. I shrug my shoulders before smirking and turning all of my attention on Damian, "You're just saying that cause I make you hot and bothered." Sending him a wink. Damian response just like I was hoping he would but Bruce puts him in a sleeper hold. "Will you stop, trying to piss him off." Bruce growls. I decide to ignore him and look around the cave. It's dark with technology that just begged to be played with. Alfred's eyes met mine and his twinkled with mischief, that old man knew I was free and wasn't gonna say anything. A slow cat like grin danced upon my face. "What'cha grinning for girly?" Stephanie askes in a perky voice. "Nothing at all chicka. Well other than you know being stuck to a chair and no one asking how I know the names of Sups and if I have told anyone." Smiling to take the edge off of my words. Stephanie frowned and then exclaimed, "Oh my God, she's right. We didn't even ask!" I giggled at her response and the others just look on sternly at us. "Well she is right." Voiced Alfred, speaking for the first time in a long time. I chuckled at the man, "I like you, Alfie. You and I are going to be good friends. . . if you don't try to drug me again. I do like my sleep you know." Damian huffs out, "Probably needs her beauty sleep." "Sooooo," I raised an eyebrow grinning at the boy, "You admit I am beautiful." "No, you are just so. . ." before he could finish his sentence Alfred wacked him on the back of the head, "We do not insult a lady, Master Damian." My eyes twinkled, and she nodded to Alfred, "Thank A-man, he is rather easily angered itn't he?" "Yes, he is." Alfred agreed with a sharp nod. I narrowed my eyes on the group, "I like him and Stephanie. I will answer three questions each from them." Bruce glare at her and was about to say that isn't how it works but I interrupted him, "it is either that or nothing." Alfred step forward and began speaking, "Is the Joker really your father, if it is not too much to ask?" "Yes and no. The Joker is a part of my father or rather another side of my father. And I give some bonus info. Since you were so polite. My mother was a crazy bitch; she burned to death in a fire and so did my best friend and yet the said my friend was buried as me but, I was running from crazy ninjas that showed up trying to kill me and not home when the fire was started, crazy right." Everyone looked at me like really just lost marbles, but Alfred cleared his throat, "Why do you target Damian?" I couldn't help the grin that made its way to my face, there were so many ways I could answer that, "Hmmm, well for starts he is fun to piss off. He is almost like an angry puppy, it's cute." My eyes narrowed at the thought of the second reason, "The second reason is he reminds of a bitch that thought is would be funny to bring my dead brother back to life and have me kill him again, not to mention she was responsible for killing or rather having him killed the first time. I can't remember her name, but he looks like and it makes me want to kill." There was a sharp intake of breath from several people in the room, 'I guess that answers my question on rather he was that bitch's son.' Alfred clearly not effected by this revelation at all asked his last question, "What made you be like you are today?" I felt my face pale, and could feel everyone's eyes on me, "Alfie ask another question." "Why to scared to answer him?" came Damian's snide voice, Tim took the liberty of smacking him upside the head this time, I would have smiled but the flash backs where still going on and I couldn't think straight, "It is not that I am scared, Dami. It is just somethings that make me who I am today are not things people need to know." Alfred nodded his head in understanding and stated he would be saving his last question for later. "Sooooo," Stephanie drawled out, "How do you know the names real names of the Sups.?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It is not like they are as secretive as they think for one. I mean Superman's disguise is a suit and tie and glasses." Stephanie looked at me strangely, "You mean when he is civilian mode?" "No, I mean he is a fucking alien from another planet playing human and Superman is who he is, Clark Kent is the secret identity." Bruce's lips twitched, and I am sure he would have been smiling if he weren't so damn paranoid. Stephanie pouted, "But that can't be all." She whined. I shook my head at her antics before answering, "You are right. I got bored one day and wanted to know who the Sups were so a hacked some camera's and found out and no none of Super Villain friends know." "Wlep, that answers the questions, I had." At that moment the crime alert went off and a very sad looking Harley was causing some chaos on the video footage, 'I wonder what got into her,' thought being stoic in nature. The group moved out because I was "secured" and wasn't going anywhere, when they were finally out of the cave I dropped the act of being bonded to the chair and Alfred the ninja he is appears with a cup of tea out of nowhere, "Tea, Lady Lilly." He asks. "Thank, Alfie." I say I take the cup, "But for future reference, I like hot apple cider as a hot beverage." Alfred replied in the posh British accent that could only be his, "Noted, now my last question."

Joker Lover: Hey guys don't kill me okay. I am trying my best to juggle school and my stories, but it is hard to do when you are dyslexic. Please, forgive me.


End file.
